Un tout petit secret
by Asrial
Summary: Camus et Milo sont ensemble depuis toujours mais ils ont un tout petit secret sur la réalité de leur relation. je suis toujours autant une quiche pour les résumés.


Un tout petit secret

Il dort.

Comme chaque nuit, il s'est endormit dans mes bras, la tête sur mon épaule.

Ce soir, nous avons juste partagé un long câlin tendre, quelques caresses, quelques baisers avant de nous endormir.  
>Certaines nuits, nos étreintes durent jusqu'à l'aube avant que le sommeil ne réclame son dut.<p>

Sa gorge est à vif d'avoir trop crié son plaisir pendant que je faisais mien, mon dos est en sang de ses ongles qui m'ont griffé dans le feu de la passion. Nous nous écroulons alors, épuisés, en sueur mais repus. Satisfaits aussi. Heureux d'être ensembles.

Il cherche alors mon épaule pour y poser sa joue, pose sa main sur ma poitrine pour la caresser du bout des doigts comme si j'étais son doudou préféré puis il ferme les yeux et s'endort.

Il me faut plus de temps pour m'endormir à mon tour. Je ne peux y parvenir tant que je ne suis pas sûr que son sommeil sera lourd et apaisé.  
>Ce n'est que lorsque son souffle se fait régulier et calme que je cesse de caresser ses cheveux puis me laisser aller au sommeil, non sans le serrer un peu plus contre moi.<p>

Que ferais-je sans lui ?  
>Je ne sais.<p>

Il m'appartient corps et âme, comme je lui appartiens également.

Une fois déjà je l'ai perdu. Surmonter cette perte à faillit être la mienne. J'ai accepté n'importe quoi pour le revoir.

S'il est dépendant de moi, je le suis autant de lui.

Nos frères se moquent parfois de notre relation quasi fusionnelle, symbiotique parfois.

Il est vrai que lorsqu'il éternue, c'est moi qui attrape un rhume.  
>Mais tout de même !<p>

Il bouge légèrement contre ma hanche.

Sa main glisse de mon torse pour aller se perdre sur mon ventre alors que son petit museau s'enfonce dans mes cheveux.

Il ne tardera pas à se réveiller.

La nuit est passée comme un souffle sur nous, sur moi…

Je n'ai pas dormit, mais ce n'est pas inhabituel.

Je me contente de peu de sommeil contrairement à lui.

Il n'y a guère que lorsque nos étreintes nous entrainent jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube que je dors plus de trois ou quatre heures.

Lui dort toujours comme une masse. Si je le laissais faire, il pourrait dormir facilement douze ou treize heures chaque jour, ma petite marmotte amoureuse…

Avec le soleil qui se lève lentement, je vois ses paupières frémir sous l'un de ces délicieux rêves qui prennent entre la veille et le sommeil, plus réels souvent que la vie elle-même.

Ses doigts se crispent sur mon ventre, ses jambes se collent un peu plus aux miennes, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement…

Ses lèvres…  
>Déesses ce que je peux aimer ses lèvres… les embrasser, les effleurer des miennes ou du bout des doigts. Voir sa petite langue rose les humidifier doucement avant que je ne puisse plus me retenir et les embrasser encore… Mais j'aime plus encore la courbe tendre qu'elles prennent lorsqu'il sourit, ce sourire perpétuel et si communicatif qu'il parvient à me faire sourire, moi !<p>

Non que je ne sache pas m'amuser ou exprimer mon plaisir, simplement, comme tous les miens, j'ai été dressé au calme en toute circonstance.

Même lorsqu'il se tord dans mes bras de plaisir, même lorsque la brulure de la jouissance menace de m'engloutir, mon visage reste de glace.

Un autre s'en offusquerait, mais pas lui.  
>Il a depuis longtemps apprit à décoder mes regards, comme j'ai apprit la courbe de ses lèvres. Il sourit souvent, mon amoureux, mais il y a tellement de nuances dans ces lèvres tendres….<p>

Son sourire peut-être malsain, assassin, joueur ou amusé. Ses lèvres peuvent exprimer tellement de sentiments qui jamais n'apparaitront sur mon visage…

Mais de tous c'est le petit sourire qu'il à a cette seconde que je préfère.

Ce sourire de petit garçon endormit qui réalise soudain que noël et que les cadeaux l'attendent. Ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour moi au matin, lorsqu'il réalise à chaque réveil que je suis bien là, pour lui et que notre relation n'est pas un mirage, ce sourire de joie débordante, de plaisir infini à être juste dans mes bras.

Son sourire s'élargit lentement, passant de l'incrédule timide au bonheur à l'état pur.  
>Alors je sens mon cœur qui explose de joie dans ma poitrine. Parce que je sais qu'il est là pour moi, comme je suis là pour lui. Parce que l'amour qu'il à pour moi est à la mesure de celui que j'éprouve pour lui.<p>

Il m'enlace et m'attire plus étroitement contre lui jusqu'à ce que je le domine et pèse de tout mon poids sur son corps détendu. Il aime quand je suis sur lui, que je le marque ainsi gentiment comme m'appartenant.

Je me glisse lentement entre ses cuisses en un rituel immuable du matin. L'un comme l'autre sommes très amoureux au matin. Mais plus tendre que le soir.

Après une journée de travail, nous avons besoin de nous défouler.  
>Au matin, nous ne sommes que deux boules de câlins et de plaisir qui n'attends que la passion de l'autre pour la partager.<p>

Je le possède doucement, si lentement qu'aucune préparation n'est réellement nécessaire. Un peu de salive parfois, mais ce n'est que pour le principe.

Nous nous aimons doucement, sans bruit, sans échanger une parole, juste les yeux perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Nos lèvres s'effleurent, nos corps se caressent et se fondent l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à la plénitude puis se séparent.

Ce n'est que lorsque je prépare le petit déjeuner, après la toilette du matin, qu'il éprouve le besoin de parler.

Une fois que nous avons quitté le territoire de la chambre, il reprend les rênes de notre relation comme je les garde lorsque nous sommes allongés.

C'est un échange satisfaisant.

Il me protège des autres par son enthousiasme bruyant et je le protège de mon amour lorsque l'incertitude l'étreint la nuit.

Je pose devant lui une assiette pleine de crêpes encore fumantes.

Il aime les crêpes mon petit Scorpion. Comme je n'ai rien de plus que lui faire plaisir, je lui en fais presque tous les matins. Pas tous les matins non plus sinon leur saveur ne serait plus aussi agréable pour lui. Pour bien profiter de quelque chose, il est nécessaire d'en être parfois privé…

C'est sans doute cela qui explique la profondeur qu'à prit notre relation après notre retour à la vie.

Nous étions déjà ensemble lorsque Hyoga m'a tué. Nous nous aimions déjà…

Quand, d'ailleurs, ne nous sommes nous pas aimés ? Je suis persuadé que nous nous aimions déjà alors que nous étions encore dans le ventre de nos mères. Nous ne le savions juste pas, c'est tout.

Mais la mort à été un déclencheur. A présent, nous avons balayé tout doute entre nous, toute question. Milo reste incertain de bien des choses, mais pas de nous.

Il s'inquiète de son élève qu'il doit former, il s'inquiète de nos frères, du Sanctuaire, de notre pope, de l'âge du facteur et même des chèvres qui hantent les montagnes autour du Sanctuaire.

Milo à le cœur gros comme ca et jamais ne parviendra à le restreindre assez pour ne pas prendre en charge tous ceux qui passent à sa portée.

Peut-être dans quelques années lui apprendrai-je que Shion compte bien le former à prendre sa place… Peut-être…  
>Ou peut-être laisserai-je le pope lui faire la surprise.<p>

Mais pour l'instant, il me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours. Sa joue est maculée de confiture de myrtilles, ses yeux brillent de plaisir et je ne peux me retenir de nettoyer la confiture d'un coup de langue avant de gouter ma propre cuisine directement sur ses lèvres.

Il se laisse allez contre moi, passif, comme dans tout ce qui est du domaine de la relation physique entre nous.

Il s'est donné à moi il y a si longtemps…

Il m'a donné sa virginité et son innocence, comme je lui ai offert les miennes. Il m'a offert son cœur et son âme pour que je les protège.

Il s'est soumit totalement à moi.  
>Et j'ai tout accepté.<p>

J'ai tout prit pour le chérir et l'aimer comme il le mérite.

Nos frères sont persuadé que notre relation est dans l'intimité comme celle qu'ils voient au jour le jour. Nous pourrions les détromper, leur expliquer que je suis le dominant de notre relation. Mais à quoi bon les reprendre ? Cela ne les regarde pas. Cela ne les concerne pas.  
>Et puis….<br>Il est si bon d'avoir ce tout petit secret.

D'échanger ce petit sourire lorsque nos frères nous font un petit commentaire sur notre relation.

Juste un petit secret idiot et sans importance mais qui reste un lien de plus entre nous…

Nous enfilons nos armures avant de monter au dernier temple, main dans la main.

Milo sourit.

Moi pas.

Mais quelle importance ?  
>Nous savons.<br>Rien d'autre ne compte.


End file.
